Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is an upcoming sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Plot A year after the chaotic events of Batman: Arkham Asylum, both the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Blackgate Prison remain gutted, the former in a massive breakout launched by the inmates and the latter due to a mysterious fire. The administrator of Arkham, mayoral candidate Quincy Sharp, soon takes advantage of the Batman's defeat of the Joker at Arkham and claims the credit himself for bringing the asylum back under control. This is partially to salvage his image, in tatters after the single worst asylum riot took place at a crucial time when Sharp was trying to convince the people of Gotham City to vote for him. This is successful, and Sharp is elected mayor of Gotham. His first act is to announce ruined Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison both unfit to house criminals. He then undertakes a bold new project: To move all the former inmates of incarceration at both places into a walled-off urban district, Arkham City. This will be a city only for villains, and is made up of Gotham City's most notorious slums, including Crime Alley. To guard the perimeter of Arkham City the mayor does away with Arkham Asylum's old security force and replaces them with professional mercenaries from a private military organization, TYGER. Once all the criminals are trapped inside the prison city, they are told they may do as they please, but there is only one rule: Do not escape. This is supported by the TYGER mercenary forces, who enforce this policy through the liberal use of their firearms on any escaping denizens of Arkham City. Since the entire population of Arkham is made up of criminals running wild on the streets, Sharp secretly hopes they will destroy each other inside walled confinement instead of committing crimes in Gotham. With the criminals free to do whatever they want short of escaping, bloody turf wars erupt as various supervillains carve up Arkham City among themselves. A mysterious figure named Dr. Hugo Strange, an Arkham psychiatrist, is placed at the helm of the project by Sharp, but little is known about his objectives or his shadowy past, and rumors soon run rampant that he is up to horrible things behind Arkham City's walls. Those who try and find out too much about Arkham or Strange one by one mysteriously vanish by night, and it is implied most end up inside the city themselves, to be torn apart by the inmates. Batman, wary of Sharp and even more so of Strange, monitors Arkham City for several months, believing that the entire thing has been a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. His pretext to infiltrate the place himself comes when Catwoman, who has no gang and is working as a freelancer in Arkham City, is captured by Two-Face and his henchmen. Two-Face, a new inmate, is short on men and weapons and cannot afford the costly gang battles he is already embroiled in. In order to help achieve dominance and eliminate a potential rival, the villain announces he will publicly execute Catwoman. By doing so he also hopes that this will win him some support among the criminal populance. Given their past, Batman has no choice but to enter Arkham to save her and uncover what's really going on. With a brand-new bag of tricks, the Dark Knight might just survive the night locked up in an anarchic zone with all of the city's worst freaks and madmen. Characters Confirmed Heroes/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman **Skins- All skins available as pre-order bonuses from certain retailers or as DLC unless otherwise noted ***Batman Beyond Skin ***1970s Batman Costume ***Batman: Year One Skin ***The Dark Knight Returns Skin ***Batman: Earth-1 Del boy Trotter ***Batman: The Animated Series Skin ***Sinestro Corps Batman Skin (PS3 Exclusive- Can only be obtained by purchasing the Green Lantern Blu-Ray) *Catwoman - Catwoman is controlled differently than Batman. She has her own story, (Roughly 10% of the game) and her own combat moves (uses her whip, bolo, and unrevealed third item). Instead of gliding, she uses her whip + jumping and climbing through the environment. She has her own version of detective mode, which is known as thief mode. Theif mode highlights objects of value. Along with her whip and the bola, Catwoman uses a Caltrop in combat. She can also crawl along ceilings, climb building, etc with her claws. While some of her missions are optional, she will have to be used on occasion seeing how her story is intertwined with Batman's. *Tim Drake/Robin- Playable only as a pre-order bonus from Best Buy or as DLC. Robin will not impact the story, but he will be avalaible on all of the challenge maps, and he has his own exclusive challenge map featuring Black Mask. Not much is known about his gameplay details, but it is known that he has his own unique moveset, and that he will fight with a bo-staff and sheild. He has his own navigational system, his own combat combos and he's got an explosives augmentation. **Skins (Skins only available as DLC) ***Batman the Animated Series-Del boy trotter ***Red Robin Skin *[http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Dick_Grayson Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Like Robin, Dick Grayson as Nightwing is a playable character for certain challenge maps. He will be available as downloadable content *Alfred Pennyworth (Communicates with Batman through comm-link) *Commissioner Gordon *Gotham City Police Department *Jack Ryder *Bane (Only appears in a side mission with Batman) *Oracle (Its been confirmed that Oracle is missing, and that Alfred has replaced her old role) Category:Delboy Trotter Category:Marvel toys Villains/Adversaries *The Jokerthumb|| *Harley Quinn *Dr. Hugo Strange *Two-Face *The Penguin *Poison Ivy *The Riddler *Solomon Grundy *Mr. Zsasz *Mr. Freeze *Talia al Ghul *Calendar Man *Deadshot *Mad Hatter *Black Mask (Only confirmed to appear in Robin's Black Mask Challenge Map) *High Security Henchmen *Abramovici Twinsthumb|right|239px Other *Nora Fries *Quincy Sharp Unconfirmed Villians/Adversaries *Scarecrow (implied by one ending of the first game) *Ra's Al Ghul (his body vanished from the morgue and his daughter being in the game) *Falcone Family (due to enhancement on a screenshot with the interview of Strange & Two-Face) *Prometheus (implied in Hugo Strange profile in Batman: Arkham City website on a patient) *Maxie Zeus (Olympus Structure and Gladiator-like head on eviction paper seen in Catwoman trailer) *March Harriet (Possible henchman) *Jenna Duffy (Seen in digital issue #2 and printed issue #5 of comics) *The Walrus (Seen in digital issue #2 of comics) *Tweedledee (Seen in digital issue #2 and printed issue #5 of comics) *Tweedledum (Seen in digital issue #2 and printed issue #5 of comics) *The Broker (Seen in story issue #2 of comics) *Sugar and Spice (seen in issue #1 of comics) *Scarface (seen in digital issue #6 and printed issue 5 of the comics) *Peyton Riley (seen in digital issue # 6 of the comics & "Separated Couple" achievement spoiler) *Ventriloquist (seen in digital issue #6 of the comics) *Mugsy (seen in digital issue #6 of the comics) *Bedbug (seen in issue # 5 of comics) *Hush (rumored to appear according to a French video game website, and "Serial Killer" achievement spoiler)thumb|right|284px *Tally Man ("Contract Terminated" achievement spoiler) *Humpty Dumpty (Broken toys achievement spoiler) *The Ratcatcher (Posters in trailers implying him) *The Reaper (Action figures in Arkham City) *Killer Croc (Action figures in Arkham City) *Man-Bat (Possibly seen in the Joker trailer) Allies *Aaron Cash (Seen in printed issue #2 of comics, and voice alike in trailers) *Vicki Vale (seen in issues 1, 2, and 5 of comics) *Black Canary (Seen in IGN Riddler gameplay) *Harvey Bullock (Seen in comics issue #5) Other *Amadeus Arkham (Mentioned in story issue #2 of comics) *Holly Robinson (Mentioned in audio tape of Catwoman and Strange) LocationsEdit *Wayne Manor (Suggested by the game itself, Alfred's appearance implies that) *No Man's Land (Seen in Catwoman trailer) *The Iceberg Lounge (Seen by the Penguin trailer) *Wonder City Funhouse (implied by the trailer) *Gotham Casino (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Monarch Theatre (seen in screenshot and in a trailer) *Crime Alley (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Ideal Hardware (implied by trailer, seen in screenshots, and there are numerous of them) *Gotham City Herald (seen in screenshots) *Solomon Wayne Courthouse (implied in GameInformer and seen in trailer) *Gotham City Studio 105.7 (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Ace Chemicals (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) *Wayne Enterprises (seen in a screenshot and seen in trailer) *Sionis Industries (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) *Joker's Funhouse (seen in screenshots, seen in a trailer, and Joker's Funland as a part of it) **Tricorner Naval **Ghost Train *Finnigan's Bar (seen in screenshots, seen in trailer, and there are numerous of them) *Glass, Furniture, & Drapes (seen in a screenshot) *Gotham Cathedral (seen on screenshots, and in a trailer, being converted into the Medical Center) *GBS building (seen in trailer) *W&B building (seen in trailer) *GCN building (seen in trailer) *Hotel Aventine (seen in trailer) *Nunez Motel (seen in comic cover: Hugo & Batman) *Gotham Cars (seen in concept art screenshot) *GCPD Building (Confirmed by OXM) *The Bowery (Confirmed by OXM) *Wonder Tower (Confirmed by OXM) *Amusement Mile (Confirmed by OXM) *Steel Mill (Confirmed by OXM) *TYGER Storage Facility (Confirmed by OXM and seen in trailer) *Gotham Cable News Building (Confirmed by OXM) *Gotham City Bank (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham City Radio (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham Hardware (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Flannegan's Pest Control (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham City Olympus (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham Docks (Seen at E3) *Baudelaire (Seen at E3) *Black Mask Hideout (Robin's Challenge map) *Freight Train Escape (Robin's Challenge map) *Haley's Circus (Implied by Flying Graysons "Cancelled" Posters and Robin's presence in the game) *Live Nudes (Seen in trailers) *Hat Show (Seen in Penguin trailer) *The Stacked Deck (Seen in trailers) *Gotham General Park (Seen in comics and trailers) *Gotham General Hospital (Seen in trailers) *Restaurant Cockney Z (Seen in trailers) *Ha Ha Club (Seen in trailers) *Gotham Central Entrance (Seen in trailers) *Gotham Monorail (Seen in trailers) *Forensics Department (Seen in Mr. Freeze trailer) *Falcone Warehousing and Storage (Seen in a screenshot) *Gotham City Center (Seen in trailers) GameplayEdit MovementEdit Arkham City is five times bigger then Arkham Asylum. Because of that, there is a less constrictive feel to the game, and a lot more movement options for Batman has been given. Gliding has been given a major overhaul in Arkham City, in Asylum, the player was limited to a very simple glide mechanic that allowed the player to slow descent, allowing them to cover more ground whilst airborne, and perform turns in the air. In Arkham City, Batman swoops across the rooftops, and can execute two new moves that allow him to maintain his glide indefinitely.thumb|405px|right The first move, the Dive Boost, is very similar to the Dive Bomb, where Batman will pull his cape in and hurtle towards the ground, opening his cape at the last second, and using the newfound boost to make him soar back upwards into the sky. The second move is the Grapple Boost. Batman can fire the grappling gun from the first game in mid-glide, and use the line to pull himself through the city. If Batman is feeling tired, or perhaps wants to travel around in a stealthier fashion, he can now use his Grappel Gun to zip up to a helicopter and hang off it, as well as a sneaky way to travel around Arkham City, Batman can also use this elevated position to plan out his next plan of attack, before dropping into the frey. The Line Launcher from Arkham Asylum makes a return, but the gadget has been heavily upgraded since the last time we saw it, Batman is still able to use it to quickly get from one place to another, though in Arkham City it will open up a whole new range of movement and strategic possibilities. Rocksteady have confirmed that the player is able to fire and travel along the rope line, in the same manner as which they did in Asylum, however this time around the player can swivel the camera around Batman, and at any point during the Line Launcher transportation, execute a flip into the air, following up with a quick second shot from the Line Launcher. Batman can perform this move with 360 degrees of flexibility, and similar to the Grapple Boost, this tactic can be repeated to keep Batman off the ground indefinitely. When travelling down the line, the player can press a button that will slow down time, allowing for easier line launcher shots. Batman can also anchor his line between any two points, and then flip up on to it, balancing in place. Batman can move the distance of line, using his position to plan an attack. More aggressive players can then choose a target, and swing down using the line, slamming their chosen enemy into the ground. CombatEdit Changes have been made to the combat system as well. Batman can now pull off double and even triple takedowns. He can also counter thrown objects by catching them and throwing back, and he can flip over an enemy and attack another in a fluid movement. Batman also has a few new moves in the game. Beatdown- performed by pressing X and B (360) or Square and Circle (PS3) that unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks on his opponent. A demonstrated use of this is to takedown armoured enemies. Batman also has combat abilties added in addition to the new movement abilities.He can pull off a new move called Dive Bomb, Batman can drop from either a great height, or execute the manoeuvre mid glide, plummeting towards the ground to either reach his destination quicker, or make a dramatic entrance to a fight. Rocksteady have confirmed that thugs will jump back in fear, and are not forced back by a form of shockwave generated by Batman’s impact. As well as the Glide kick, Batman can perform and a throat slam by firing his grapple gun at an enemy whilst gliding, which fire Batman into his opponent, slamming them into the ground. Batman will use the environment against his enemies, thanks to context sensitive animations Batman will slam thugs heads against walls if he is close enough. You can employ Explosive Gel into combat, executing a quick flip, Batman can spray either the ground or an enemy, and detonate the gel at his leisure for explosive effect. Batman's attacks can knock thugs into each other, potentially taking multiple enemies out at the same time. Silent Predator The Silent Predator missions have returned. In Arkham Asylum Batman could perform many exotic environment based takedowns (Such as the Corner Takedown or Ledge Takedown) Arkham City is set to increase the variety of these takedowns. Similar to combat, we've excluded certain gadgets like the Ultra Sonic Emitter, which can summon bats to aid you, and will go into the stealthier aspects of the Dark Knight at a later date. Batman can burst through thin walls to grab an enemy and choke him unconscious, in gameplay terms it's a combination of Asylum's explosive gel and a standard silent takedown. Batman can now perform double silent takedowns, as well as hanging takedowns. Batman also has a new smokebomb gadget, small smoke grenade that distracts the enemy and obscures Batman from view just long enough for the Dark Knight to make his escape. To use the smoke bomb, the player must hit the Y or Triangle button when he is spotted by enemies. Batman can also sabotage his enemies weapons, so that when enemies spot and attempt to fire at him, the guns will misfire. Gadgets and Detective VisionsEdit Detective VisionEdit In Arkham City Detective Vision has been given an overhaul, in Arkham Asylum DV made the environment transparent and enemies illuminated. To combat a frequent problem of players simply leaving the mode on, and severally reducing the visual experience of the game, in Arkham City DV will highlight enemies and interactive objects in more detail and at greater range than before, though the environment will be very hard to distinguish, forcing players to use DV sparsely if they want to navigate effectively. Detective vision will highlight all characters, weapons and interactive objects in the area. Explosive GelEdit Also returns from Arkham Asylum, the gel can be deployed in combat, either against the environment, or onto an attacker. BatclawEdit Can pull thugs towards Batman, who are then promptly finished off with a brutal takedown. Can also be used to grab items like Riddler Trophies. Line LauncherEdit An improved version to it's predecessors' in Arkham Asylum, able to fire multiple lines, hold a static line across two points, and be utilised for a special drop-kick, for more details please refer to the in depth description in the Movement section. BatarangsEdit Very little is known about Arkham City's standard Batarang, they will likely remain the same as Arkham Asylums. Remote Control BatarangEdit Another returnee from Arkham Asylum, this new RC Batarang has new features that enable it to perform a 180 degree turn, boost through the air and brake. Previews have also stated the RC 'rang is capable of carrying an electrical charge, to solve a Riddler riddle.thumb|right|382px Cryptographic SequencerEdit Batman's remote hacking device allows him to decode encrypted data sticks and listen in on radio broadcasts throughout Arkham City, such as GCPD comms, which may alert him to crimes. Smoke BombsEdit A new addition to Batman's arsenal, allowing him to make a hasty escape if discovered. For more information, please read our Silent Predator section. Ultra Sonic Emitter UNCONFIRMEDEdit A tool that allows players to attract a swarm of bats to a designated area; first reported in the 2009 issue of GameInformer. Rocksteady Community manager Sarah Wellock later issued this statement: "Games are in a constant state of flux and this demo was shown July last year to press. Naturally a lot has changed since then and I sadly can't comment on the status of that feature...." gallery Batman arkham city poster by theserioussk8ter-d45l8dw.jpg Notes *The song playing during the first official gameplay reveal trailer is "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy. *All the known major female villians have been confirmed in the game. *Though Tim Drake is Robin in the game, the Animated Series skin is Dick Grayson rather than the Tim Drake design from the revamped New Batman Adventures. *Scarface, Scarecrow, Ra's Al Ghul, Killer Croc, and Clayface are they only villains who appeared physically in the first game that have yet to be confirmed to return in the second game. *G4 has sort-of confirmed that there will be a fourth playable character &t=4852 [1] *The main storyline will take 25 hours to complete. There are 15 hours worth of side missions. *Thugs will have a much wider variety of appearance than in the first game. *Most thugs will be grouped into gangs, each headed by a staple Batman villain. *Gang members and territories will be heavily stylized and individualized based on the gang's leader. *You can keep track of the gangs in your criminal database *Thugs not attached to a gang roam the streets *Riddler thugs have replaced Riddler maps in the new game, and will require interrogation before they will talk. *There will be many side quests apart from the main story. One of them involves Batman following a string of payphones being called by Victor Zsaz before finally confronting him. Another involves Batman teaming up with Bane to track down a chemical contriband. *Arkham City will feature dynamic music, that directly mirrors and reacts to the actions you chose and undertake whilst playing the game. *Arkham City will be at least five times the size of Arkham Asylum. *Arkham City's storyline will take place approximately 80% outdoors, and 20% indoors. *Lights are highlighted in a detective mode screenshot shown, suggesting they will be interactable in some manner. *Territories will change in both appearance and size as the game progresses. Category:Videogame Category:DC Category:DC Universe Category:Newest Videogame Category:Awesome Category:Badass